marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion Alpha
MANSION ALPHA The first official main headquarters for Alpha Flight that was located on Tamarind Island, British Columbia off of the straits of Juan De Fuca. This building had been in Walter Langkowski’s family for years, but was unused as it was to isolated from their city-life. Roger Bochs and Madison Jeffries designed and manipulated the inside with sophisticated technology they used for communications and various other aspects. This includes the Alphanex computer system and a Training Room not unlike the X-Mens old Danger Room. The Ready Room on the first sub-level is equipped with sophisticated early-warning systems to help Alpha Flight to cope with any mission that might arise. When the Canadian Governement once again funded Alpha Flight, this became their permanent base and was updated with cutting edge equipment. Outside underneath the enclosed gazebo, holds a Hangar Bay used to raise and launch the Omni-Jet. Scene Distinctions 19th Century Decor, Isolated Location, Sophisticated Technology; Grounds: Extensive Estate, Lovely Gazebo; Ground Floor: Living Room, Computer Annex, Kitchen, Business Offices, Extensive Library, Dining Room, Game Room, Day Room, Large Front Porch and Foyer; Second Floor: Informal Meeting Room, Conservatory, Living Quarters; Third Floor: Med Lab, Infirmary, Storage Space, Small Study, Living Quarters; Sub-Level #1: Hangar Deck with Elevator Platform, Communications and Meeting Room, Generator Room, Gym, Training Room, Pool, Sauna Area, Support Machinery; Sub-Level #2: Hangar and Repair Bay, Workshop, Laboratory, Machinery Room, Training Room Support Machinery Scene Complications none SFX: Alarm System. Spend 1PP/a doom die to add “Alarm !!!” as a Scene Distinction. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Alarm !!!”. SFX: Laboratories. When creating a Science, or Medical resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Well Rested. When you spend a transition scene at Mansion Alpha, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Workshops. When creating a Tech, or Vehicle resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D6 Covert or Tech resource to shut down the “Alarm System” SFX, or Training Room Systems power set. TRAINING ROOM SYSTEMS Enhanced Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Training Room Systems power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Training Room must be activated and can be deactivated via the control booth and other safeguards. If the Training Room is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Training Room Systems. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Enhanced Senses and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Training Room Systems power, add d6 Doom and turn that Training Room Systems power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Robotic Servants Category:Settings Category:Alpha Flight